Kagome's little Secret
by The Black Rose Murderer
Summary: Kagome's ooc. Why you ask? because she cuts herself.The story starts out with Kagome cutting,blahblah...goes to fuedle era on the brink of death,blahblahblah.wants to see inuyasha one last time.lot better than it sounds...
1. Chapter 1

**Kagome's little secret**

Disclaimer: Okay, I'm only going to say this once, so listen up! I do NOT own Inuyasha or anything to do with the anime or the original manga. (Although that would be so awesomely awesome!)

Okay, read! Read my little fanfic minions! Read! Muhahahahah! Okay, little crazy there for a second! -.-'

She stared at the razor. As if entranced by it. She put it to her already scarred skin and with a completely emotionless face slit on top of one of the many scars she still had there.

First nothing. Then the line turned red, and a mound of blood spilled over her wrist. She looked at what she had done and scolded herself for doing it again. She just couldn't help it…She was so sad, so depressed and angry. Sure she had her reasons for doing it, but she also was smart enough to know that it was unhealthy and just plain out wrong. Another slit. This time deeper. Her face still held little emotion except for the hint of anguish behind her eyes. 'Why am I doing this?' She asked herself again and again. Another slit. This time slower and deeper. Usually she would have some paper towels or tissue to mop up the blood before it dripped so that her mother wouldn't find the stains and ask her what they were from. Especially since she was sure that her mom was already suspecting something. But this time she let the drops fall to the floor. It seemed that the drops were everywhere. On the ground, on her cloths, on her skin, smears on the wall, on her bed, on her blankets, even on her homework paper. Five more cuts. There was more blood than ever before. She started to get worried that she had cut too much. She couldn't stop.

Faster, deeper. The cuts turned into a gash on her arm. She couldn't stop. The drops turned into a puddle around her form. Too much…too far… It was an addiction. Without it she would go into withdrawal. Her arm no longer felt the pain she had come to tolerate. It was now completely covered in blood. Some had started to dry on her upper arm because the cuts up there had stopped bleeding.

She took the razor and plunged it into her wrist where the veins could be seen. She whimpered. She had never cut there before. It was usually on the top of her wrist were it would be tan. The pain snapped her back to her senses. 'Oh shit' She felt lightheaded and was panting heavily. Her vision was slightly blurred. She looked down at the pool of blood around her and at her blood-drenched arm with the razor still in her pulsing wrist. 'What have I done?' She was so tired she couldn't cry. Her flesh, she noticed, had turned unusually pale. Her instincts told her to wrench the razor out of her wrist. She held back the scream she felt inside her throat.

" Inuyasha." She whispered.

'If I'm going to die, then I want to be as near to him as possible.' She thought as she slowly got up as to avoid fainting. She wasn't stupid enough to deny that her death was approaching. But she hated herself for being the cause of it directly.

She stumbled down the stairs to the well at her shrine and more sort of fell in. A familiar blue light engulfed her as she traveled back to the feudal era. Her feet landed softly on the ground and her body soon followed. She realized that is she ever wanted to find Inuyasha, then she would need to climb up. Her vision blurred and her head spinned as she got up and started the pain staking climb using only one arm because the other she had rendered useless. When half her body hung over the top of the well, and splinters dug into her hand, she toppled over the side onto the cool evening grass. It was then that she realized she was still bleeding. She rolled over so that she was looking at the stars.' What a beautiful night' she thought calmly. Her world seemed so serene at the moment.

Clouds drifted over the deep dark blue sky. She felt cold. Drops of rain started to fall on her exposed flesh. As if washing away her misery. She closed her eyes.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry." She breathed, and all went black.

A/N: Hi!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Inuyasha had been asleep leaning against the wall of Kiede's hut when a disturbing scent crept into his nose. His eyes shot open as he instinctively reached for the hilt of his sword. The sound of his companions stirring from the slumber could be heard from behind him.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked noticing the hanyou's sudden alertness.

"I smell blood. And lots of it." He said as he stood up and made for the flap of the hut.

"Whose blood is it?" Sango inquired, wondering why Inuyasha would be so agitated so early in the morning.

"If I'm right, then I hope I'm not too late." He said as he flew out of the hut.

The scent was stinging his nose, there was so much of it. He was running so fast towards the well that he almost tripped on the wet grass.

'_Why would I smell Kagome's blood? She's not even supposed to be back for another couple of days, and I didn't smell any demons in the area.' _He thought concerned for his companion, and at the same time, very confused…

The smell was getting stronger and almost intoxicating. He was almost there. He could see the well.

"Oh my God! Kagome!" He yelled as he saw her body lying outside the well. He ran over to her and knelt down to pick her up, but hesitated. His face showed horror. Kagome had a huge gash in her wrist and many more cuts covering her blood-stained arm.

"Wh-Wha…Why? No…" He corrected himself " Kagome wouldn't do this to herself. It must've been a demon. But then why did she come back so early?" He said quietly, trying not to show his tears of false ignorance. He picked her up in his arms. Hoping that she was still alive.

"Hold on Kagome." He said angrily. "We'll be back at Kiede's hut in no time."

iiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaasssssshhhhhhhhaa

(note: separating line)

'_Oww…my head…Ow! My arm!' _Kagome felt extremely light-headed and sick. What had happened? Where was she? She slowly opened her eyes and her blurred vision became clear. She was in the Feudal Era. But why? What had happened? Why did her arm hurt so much? She noticed that she was alone and looked down at her throbbing numb arm. Fear stabbed her heart and settled in her stomach. The events of the night before came flooding into her mind in flashes. She grabbed her bandaged arm and winced in pain. How could she have done it again? Then a wave of fear swept over her like a bucket of acid. _'What if Inuyasha knows? What'll I tell him? What'll I tell Sango, Miroku and Shippou? I was attacked by a demon. Yes. That's It. I came back because I was done with all my tests. Oh shit! What if they don't believe me? Stick to my story of course…I'm not that stupid! Well maybe I am…I did do this to myself…' _She shook her head in disgust. _'Never again. Never! I'm So STUPID!'_

"Oh, you're awake." Inuyasha was standing in the doorway to the hut.

" Yeah…" She said, not looking at him.

She noticed he was still staring at her.

"What? Quit staring at me!" She yelled. He still just stood there. Staring at her. His face emotionless.

" So what happened?" He said tonelessly, not moving anything but his lips.

"Nothing. A demon attacked me is all. Not the first time that's happened!" She said with a fake-smile.

"Sure." He said as he knelt down to her level on the mat. "Are you going to tell me the truth voluntarily or do I have to start guessing correctly?"

* * *

A/N Hi i am going to the cuntry for a week so last chapter till i get back. thanks to all the people how have revewed and readed the story. 

This a/n has not been spelled chect becuase i am writing it on ff Edit/Preview: and i whanted to get the second chap out befor i go whell i am going to go pack.

Ho have a know modouw me and my friemd hippy have 3 here is may faverit.

What is the pount in liveng if EVERYTHING can hert you and little can mack you happy or help you.

Meand Hippy have been called meny names my personel faverit is Devil whitch is what my ex is call me and people at my school that

i scear. tell me your epenyoun on this modow and donet forget i am defintlly not like most people so doint think throw a normell persons bran think of a magertone boy in black and blue and has a magher photgrafic memory.

Bye for now (noting good in the woreld in my openyoun)


	3. Chapter 3

**Kagome's little secret** Chapter 3

"Oh, you're awake." Inuyasha was standing in the doorway to the hut.

" Yeah…" She said, not looking at him.

She noticed he was still staring at her.

"What? Quit staring at me!" She yelled. He still just stood there. Staring at her. His face emotionless.

"So what happened?" He said tonelessly, not moving anything but his lips.

"Nothing. A demon attacked me is all. Not the first time that's happened!" She said with a fake-smile.

"Sure." He said as he knelt down to her level on the mat. "Are you going to tell me the truth voluntarily or do I have to start guessing correctly?"

"Inuyasha, I toled you the truth I was ataced by a demon" Kagome said in a series tone hoping Inuyasha would believe her and drop the subject.

"Kagome I know your ling so tell me what really happened to you" Inuyasha was getting upset that Kagome would not tell him the troth. Kagome stood up wobbly and started to walk to the door.

But Inuyasha graded her "Your not going anywhere till you tell me the trouth Kagome, so sit back down and tell me the truth if you want to leve other wish lay down and go to sleep and tell me what happened when you walkup."

Kagome tried to pull her arm from Inuyasha's hand but his grip was to tit so she did the only thing she could think of "SIT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha fell to the floor with a bang. As Kagome ran out of the hut heeding to the forest to hide.

Kagome came to a tree that looked easy to clime and started to clime it. When she was up a but 10 feet she stopped and sat on a branch and pulled out a little pocket knife from a pocket in her pants.

((( Inu)))

Inuyasha gout up off the groaned and ran out after Kagome he was going to fined out what was wrong with her. He fallowed her sent to a tree and jumped up on to her branch just in time to see her open the bald of the knife.

He grabbed it and throw it in to the forest and said, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING KAGOME!" He did not give her time to answer before he said "sorry a bout this" in a low voice then pushed a presser point and had her fall asleep in his arms…

What do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the hut everyone was wandering, where did Kagome and Inuyasha go? What happened to her? Was she still alive? In pain? Then they got there answer as they all heard an in raged Inuyasha yelling from within the forest.

He came running in with her in his arms. "Kiede! She Did It To HERSELF. she did it to herself."

"Come now Inuyasha put her down by the fire. You and Shippo go get more wood for the fire."

"Kiede, I need to be here"

"Inuyasha you take Shippo and go get more wood now!" she said with the love of a mother but the anger of one as well. Inuyasha picked the little Shippo up who had said nothing at all from seeing his father carry in his unconshes mother.

"O Kiede," Sango said with sorrow in her voice. Miroku raped his arms around his crying wife, knowing he had to be strong for her.

"Sango, go lay with Kagome, Miroku help me dress her wounds"

Sango and Miroku did as asked and helped care for their lost friend, as they did she began to wake again. She moved all over and whimpered for him not to be mad at her.

They all guessed the scene that was playing in her dream or rather nightmare.

The boys got back and Shippo still would not talk he just sat in a corner watching everyone in the room but his mother.

Inuyasha put the wood down and looked at her, 'how could she do this to him to herself to their son, who knows what he's thinking about her now. Will he trust her ever again, he's all ready seen his berth parence kill them self's because of him. O god what is he thinking!?'

Wall she sleeps, Inuyasha went to Shippo and held him in his arms he whispered. Songs that his mom use to sing to him when he was a kid after hours they all fell asleep no longer able to what for her to wake.

An hour later she woke, lost and confused she saw them all there, there bodies facing her. She stood on unsteady lags and walked to the two that needed her now and landed her head on his shoulder. He held her son and how she wished she could hold him wall he slept but it would wake them so she settled for just sleeping with her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

N/A

HI people sorry it's been so long I haven't know where to go with this story until today. I hope you like it and I will try to put more up sooner and update my other two story's soon to.

BlackRose


End file.
